Mira's Dangerus game
by Natsucrush106
Summary: Mira is crazy after the special day, Valentines Day! join Mira and the other's in this... well... um story! LIME AND Umm... Lemon? FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. The BIG game

Fairy tail Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Mystogan(a.k.a Jellal),Elfman, Evergreen, Laxus, and Lissana are trapped in a love game created by none other than MIRAJANE! yes she has permission from the master so you can't escape! OR DIE BY DEVIL MIRA! it's all very simple Mira will explain.

"All you have to do is answer her question's truthfully or DIE! Now we'll start with my personal fave couple Laxus and... Lissana!"

Nalu Gruvia Jelza Elfgreen all gasped because they knew Elfman was going to play but she forced her very own little sister to play too! Mira is cruel when the goal is love! WHO KNEW?!

While everybody almost died of worrying, Mira in her mind was planning a master plan of who will be with forever! Who she had made up the couples she wanted to be together and they are, Natsu and Lucy, Juvia and Gray, Erza and Jellal, Elfman and Evergreen and finally Laxus and Lissana! Her first game for the speacil event was the Truth or Dare Lovey Dovey version! (it was yesterday so hot things were going to go up! or so she thought)

"So Laxus and Lissana please tell me something" Do you think your magic is compatible i mean take over and lightning are a pretty good match don't ya think? "..." The two didn't know what to say they were starstruck! You might say that Mira hit a bullseye with this couple because they blushed madly making Ezra's hair not so scarlet any more. They both were scared of what Mira might do to them.

Soon Mira said " If you don't say any thing soon I'll take that as a yes but if you do talk then you'll FACE OFF AGAINST ME!"

They all knew what was going to happen"..." no answer "..." nothing. Nobody even Erza wanted to face off against Mira. Erza is even scared because Mira could turn into HER any second now"... "Still no answer "..." tick to k goes the clock the couples run down in a downhill "..." tick to k "..." "OK I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES! ready for the challenge?"

they nodded quickly they did not want to be attacked they HAD to play along everyone did or it was going to be their doom of living.

Tick To k around the clock the couples went up the clock right there they met a terrifying person who will change their live's forever!

"A LOVE MAZE IS WHAT YOU'LL BE IN!"

_**Laxus and Lissana: Join US to find treasure glory LOVE from what Mira had said, If we stay lost within the time limit nothing will happen BUT if we do meet we will have to kiss**_

_**Mira: HOORAY THERE NEAR EACH OTHER! **__**EVERYONE HAS TO WATCH! OR DIE!**_

**Me: what will happen? Will they kiss? Who know's! (oh wait i do! hehe)**


	2. Love Maze

**I'm sorry but the next few chapter's will take a long time and for the pure shortness of this one.**

Forced to watch struggling badly "no need to waste your time they've already met each other they know what they have to do i told them how to escape and it's by a kiss!"

At first Levi and Lucy gave up after all Mira tied them up in magic blocking ropes! Then Lucy remembered about Loki she reached his key and then it shined,it shined like there was no tomorrow!Poof!

"No need to call me Lucy"Loke said

"GREAT now could you untie me and Levi-chan please?"

"Of course"With that untied Lucy and Levi

Mira was so obsessed with the maze she didn't even notice the other's were out! They were just there but suddenly Freed came out of runes They being terrified sat down again. But only the dumb ones put the rope fully on.

"Levi-chan Mira has gotten crazy about this beside's didn't we already do a truth or dare yesterday?

"Yeah it's just she does this every year because do you remember all the other mages were outside and were shaking out of fear?

"Yeah? So what"

"Well she pick's the people to participate in this"

"oh OH HELL NO!"

"Yup"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

"embrace it this is the life of the guild!"

**Like i said pure shortness huh? please please please review**


	3. The BIG KISS

**sorry i had WB til now it's hard i know another story is in my mind so yeah...PLEASE REVIEW**

"Well Lu chan this always happen it will take about 3 day's before she's calm i just wanted to see what would happen not be in the game!" Levi said in response to Lucy's statement and question.

"Mira always does this no doubt about it no one can even try to stop her i mean she threatens people about changing into THAT form and punish us! BUT that way she always love's Valentines day a lot of Match Maker's love it to! but minor maker's don't love it as much Mira does!"

_**Mira's P.O.V**_

watching the screen watching Laxus and Lissana's face blushing scarlet I had no choice but to put THOSE weapon's on!

"these weapon's i am about to send you can only be destroyed by fire any fire really but Laxus doesn't have that power yet but Summer **(i decided to make fun of Natsu's name Natsu mean's summer)** does! he can create lightning when he wants to and it's his most powerful move too"

I put my plan into action "weapon's ready? ok GO!" I pressed the button to them into the maze.

I picked up the microphone and said "If you don't kiss i have to force you then right? well i already sent them out the only way to stop it is to kiss trust me you can't destroy it only fire can destroy it and Natsu is all tied up so really kissing is your EXIT!"

I turned off the Mic

_**Lissana's P.O.V**_

Breathing hard I turned "I knew what I had to do but i didn't want to kiss with him!" My thought's were interrupted by Laxus looking away blushing and saying " your sister is a scary demonic match maker you know that? but she's always unfortunately right about all the couples she want's to live"

y-yeah I said in response just realizing how hoarse was my throught was then I heard a sound I looked for it but found nothing I knew we would be harmed so I said "let's get it over with" sighed the next sound suprised me Laxus cursing Mira under his breath and leaned closer to me our noses are touching I could feel his breath on my lips and then...

**ya you hate me for the cliff hanger right?i thought so... I hope you love the story so far! if you don't like it please give me advice and please REVIEW and such insult's i have gotten so far i now their were hater's but too far.. as i said advice please.**


	4. Mira gone crazy?

**alright working through got my first follower! :) YAY**

_**Laxus P.O.V**_

we embraced each other our lips so close yet so far away our breathing unstable our feelings unstable my thought's about killing Mira.

My plan: getting revenge on her with Freed. Then in an instant moment my feelings changed I got in deeper and deeper into the kiss.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Lucy and Levy's eye's boggled they knew if they kept up at it Mira would stop using them for a while they were scared did they have to do that with someone else tied up?!

tick to k went the clock time passed away so suddenly they knew what would happen

a minute passed

5 minute's passed

10 minute's passed

then Laxus and Lissana ran out of breath they were breathing heavily they were back at the guild safe and sound.

"CONGRATS YOU PASSED THE TEST TO MOVE ON!" Mira yelled at them now it's time for the slammer! you took to long for the kiss i'm happy but it took to long! now i want a short one next time GOT IT?!"

They barley nodded their heads "good now Natsu and Lucy your up!"

EH!

was all you heard from the two 'cause they were knocked out by Freed's enchantments.

**Another cliff hanger i'm running out of idea's anyone suggestion's please?**


	5. Nalu Time!

_**I'm back for those who like my story! I know not a lot of people like it but 5th chapter!**_

**_Lucy P.O.V_**

"What happened?"

**_(flashback start)_**

**_Natsu Lucy EH?! *RUNES BEING DRAWN*_**

**_*FAINT'S*_**

**_(flashback end)_**

**__**"oh yeah Freed happened that's what wait if that happened then Natsu must me somewhere near!"

"hmm?"

"AHH!? NATSU DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT"

"Oi why you upset?"

"BECAUSE MIRA IS MAKING US HER NEXT TARGET THAT'S WHY!"

"OH ****"

"Natsu! i never knew you cursed with the way you are..."

"huh?"

"OH NEVER MIND! beside's where are we?"

*CLICK* "Oh Lucy your up! good i explained to Natsu all you need to do to get out ^^"

"Mira?"

"YUP any way you need to find a way to get Natsu to kiss you not you kiss him!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"No that's what you have to do!"

*Lucy Faint's once again*

LUCE!

_**...A few hour's later**_

"Ugh what happened?"

**(Flashback start)**

_"you need to find a way to get Natsu to kiss you not you kiss him!"_

_"IMPOSSIBLE"_

_"No that's what you have to do"_

**(Flashback end)**

****"oh yeah!" say's in remembrance tone "NOO!" In an angry how-am-I-supposed-to-do-that-tone "I don't want to do it" almost-sobbing-tone. "So much for going last!" cheerful I-can-do-this-tone "OK how am i supposed to get Natsu to um...er...what's the word i'm looking for?... OH YEAH THAT'S IT! kiss me! HOLY S**T with Natsu like the way he is now...?"

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

"Man Lucy sure is sleeping a lot wonder why hmm? nope nothing must be a new habit for her?no what mira said?_ you have to get Natsu to kiss you not you kiss him_ maybe OH wait what?! I have to WHAT her?!" My face instantly became 10 shades of red just thinking about it "DAMM YOU MIRA!" I screaed to no one in my mind WAIT! I have a mind? *footstep aproching*

"hey Natsu"

"OH Luce feeling any better?"

"what do you mean?"

"you've been sleeping for 2 hours"

"really? NO Natsu that's called fainting!"

"you fainted...?"

"NEVERMIND!"

"Ok..."

"soo we have to get out of here"

"..."

"do you know how?"

instantly her face became red and thinking about what to do made mine red as well. I looked away i couldn't answer her but i had to get out of here NOW but there's only 1 way out... Then it hit me

"YEAH"

"how?"

"we attack the yellow stuff!"

*Click* "no need there fire proof"

"oh darn"

"like i said Natsu you have to kiss Lucy" *Click*

"o-oh th-that's h-ho-how"

Luce's face was near mine like 2 inches away.I couldn't help myslef.I went in and I felt her warm breath near mine her lips closer and closer with every second.

I couldn't resist and soon enough our lips touched pretty soon my eye's closed my hand's on her face they went down to her waist pulling her closer to me closer and closer every second I couldn't control my body anymore it's like it works on it's own then i fet something else she started to kiss me back! I was so happy i kept it going longer then I ran out of air.

she opened her eye's and blushed liked crazy and I laughed at her for being like that but we did get back to the guild i was relived it was over.

**_Mira P.O.V_**

"The idiot really did do it just as I planned,soon I knew soon would be their wedding soon then I remembered about the game I needed to pick a new couple but who should i pick? and how?WAIT! I know!" I thought to myself i should do a hat ok now i should make a list OK here is the list :

1 Lali,2 Nalu,3 Gale,4 Everelf,5 Gruvia,6 Jerza

I wrote the number's except 1 and 2 on paper's 12 each,put them in a hat then told the couples to pick a number and there was more #6's so I said (or more yelled)"Jellal Erza your up next! ^^" and once again EH?! was all you heard berfore them getting knocked out!

_**I wonder how to do the Jerza one and where Lali was in a love maze Nalu was in a yellow confindment (fire proof) but now where? hmm?**_


	6. JerZa moment!

**HI! You probably want to kill me for not uploading in a LONG time but I have a VERY good reason for it OK ready for the reason? MY MOM AND DAD STEAL MY LAPTOP TO WATCH LOST! WITHOUT ME! and for the main story:**

_**Jellal P.O.V**_

'Huh where am I? Am I in a FOREST?! oh god oh god oh god! MIRA DID THIS!'

"Jellal?"

"ERZA!"

"Why do you think were in a forest I mean I know WERE in Mira's game but A FOREST!"

"UM... Erza... I... L-"*CLICK*

"HI Erza Jellal Ok all you have to do is propose by making your own ring! GOT THAT JELLAL?"

*CLICK*

I looked at Erza, expecting her to be happy for some strange reason BUT instead her face was red, red enough to challenge her hair, I knew for sure that Mira was planning to make us do something like kiss I was ok with THAT but PROPOSING! PLUS KNOWING MIRA SHE'LL MAKE IT TURN INTO A REAL ONE!

**_A few minutes later..._**

**_ERZA P.O.V_**

I froze with a mixture of delight and terror from what Mira said _" Jellal Ok all you have to do is propose by making your own ring!" _those word's will alway's echo in my head plus KNOWING IRA SHE'LL MAKE IT A REAL WEDDING! 'OK ERZA KEEP YOURSELF IN A PEICE!' AHH! my mind is out of control! what do I do?! HELP! Nut then I felt a senstation of happiness,Eeagerness and TERROR! What will I do if he really means it! Well I mean I don't mind if he really mean's it...

**Erza freaks out,Jellal wants Erza to be HAPPY about the NEWS,and most of all...MIRA AND ME ARE PLOTTING A SCHEME!**

**P.S. Yeah I wrote a short chapter BUT it took me a VERY long time 'cause of WB UGHHH! I HATE HAVING WB!**


	7. Jerza 2

**I STILL HAVE WB! IS THERE A WAY TO CURE IT!? AHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyway here ya go ya like it so far? well until I get 10 or 5 review's I WILL NOT UPDATE! I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES OR HOW I CALL HIM THE "NALU HATING AUTHOR!"**

**Jellal P.O.V**

'I am starting to have mixed feeling's what should I do make the ring? BUT OUT OF WHAT! UGH! I may be part of an independent guild but I guess Erza is still my weak point.' I sighed 'better start getting to work' I mumbled.

'MAN! I hate Mira now! I really hate her now! I cut my skin with the wood 20 time's now! She WILL die for doing this! Plus all the other poor people she forced to do it are a couple now! Laxus and Lissana,THEN Natsu and Lucy,I'm still surprised the dense idiot Natsu kissed Lucy AND figured out what love is!'

"Hey Erza I FINALLY finished!"

Making sure she'd hear my Let's-Get-This-Over-with voice 'I wondered her reaction my favorite was for her to say "Yes Jellal I will Marry U!" All tear eyed made her even MORE cute then she is now!'

"O-OKAY! are you sure you are done? After all your hand is bleeding do you need any bandage's?"

"NO!"

"Alright come now I DO NOT have _all day_ you know!"

Realizing I was-Unconsislly-Walking toward's her I kneeled down shaking almost whispering fustered Everything that I kept locked up for Erza flowed away in the last word's _I_ heared that_ I_ spoke the word's cam ut so smooth calm collected something that I was NOT! "Erza Will you do the honer of being my wife?" "Yes Jellal" was All I heard after fainting completly.

*MAGICLLY BACK IN THE GUILD!*

**Mira's P.O.V**

They took shorter then I thought now who should I do next? AH! I know! I picked up the microphone and said into it "Evergreen,Elfman!" MAN!Coimng from Elfman blushing WHAT?! from Evergreen after being knocked out. Hehe I have a SPECIAL PLAN for them...

**MY CAT KEEP STARING AT ME FROM HIS BED! HE STILL IS! that is why i wrote the END of the Jerza and the BEGGINING of ElfEver! T T Help! I WILL DIE WRITING SO MUCH "MAN!" OR "BE A MAN!" at the end of Elman's sentence's T T**


	8. The Impossible!

**I never relized that if I said I wouldn't update until I got 5 review's I START GETTING REVIEW'S! so all you ppl needed was a jump start! Right?~ NVM STORY TIME! I feel scared but here I go! :**

Elfman P.O.V

"WHERE AM I? MAN!"

"Ugh can you be quiet!"

"EVER?!"

"Yes now SHUT UP!" *STARTS HITTING ME WITH A FAN ON BACK OF MY MANLY HEAD!*

"BEING HIT IS A MAN! YOUR UNMANLY WEAPON WILL NEVER HURT ME A _TRUE_ MAN"

"SHUT UP!" *CONTINUES AND GOES HARDER ONCE I START BLEEDING!*

"LIKE A MAN WOULD"

*GROWL~*

"AHHH! ELFMAN WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"NO _TRUE_ MAN WOULD BE SCARED OF A SOUND! WAIT! WHY ARE WE AT THE BEACH!"

"MIRA WOULD KNOW!"

MIRA!"

'Despite my call's for my sister and hurtiling to try and get through Freed's enchantment neither came and/or brake! LIKE A MAN!** (I was tempted to say LIKE A BOSS!) **I need brains to get out but soudnly my MANLY ear's heard a clicking sound'

*CLICK* "Elfman you can not say "LIKE A MAN! or "MAN!" got it? Nod your head!

*Slowly nod's head*

"GOOD! Now for what you really need to do is HAVE FUN IN THE OCEAN AND I MEAN _REAL_ FUN! TEHEE!"

"NO! no! no! no! this can't be hapening to _ME!"_

Ever practiclly blew my ear's off with that shriek of her's but what does Mira-Nee mean by _REAL fun?_

**_I HATE YOU ELFMAN I HATE YO AM SOBBING HIS "LIKE A MAN" AND "MAN!" ARE ANNOYING! I HATE YOU! T T *calms down*i'm think of doing a OOC next time so i don't have to do...them..*shiver's* what'd ya think about this one? I am getting them short 'cause one I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO RIGHT ABOUT! Also if you want I can dedicate a one-shot to you WITH your Fave couple I will do the couple most selected and then randomly do a contest to settle it. P.S THE NALU HATING BASTARD OWN'S FAIRYTAIL NOT ME!_**


	9. Elfman realizes what a WOman is made of!

**How long has it been since I have updated? IDK XD MOST AUTHORS KEEP TRACK! I DO NOT! *ahem* on with the story REMEMBER! I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! ...If only if I had thought about :'( if only...I OWNS THE IDEA OF THIS STORY! oh yeah Elfman MIGHT be an OOC..wep! we'll find out!**

* * *

*Evergreen P.O.V*

'I don't want to get in a swimsuit and play in the water with Elman!'** (A/N yup I AM NOT A PERVERT)** 'but he doesn't know that!' a smile creeped up my mouth as I started to say to Elfman

"Elfman? Can you rub Lotion on my back? I have sentesive skin so do be careful"

"A MAN ALWAYS HELP LAIDES IN NEED OF HELP!"** (A/N guess Elfman isn't OOC)**

A seductive smile crept up my face as I took off my clothes with only my bra and under wear.

"This is my swim suit can you rub me with this lotion?" As I handed him the lotion he started blankly at me like he's realizing the difference between MAN and WOman which is what I wanted.

"U-uh OK but only because your a W-wo-wom-woma-woman"

"Thank you but remember no enjoying because You need to touch me...in diffrent places!" As I said that I saw his eyes move place to place realizing the difference. As happy as I am,I too realized that 'when I'M through with him he won't say Man to girls anymore,THEN I WILL BE QUEEN OF THE GIRLS!'

*Elfman P.O.V*

'I looked at her to realize what places she meant and I blushed a hard red crismon color went on my face knowing I had no choice I nodded my head I silently took the lotion and started running my fingers through her SOFT back my hands twisted and turned on her back and skipping the parts that are close to...there.I heard her moan something incohernt and she said

'You can NOT miss ANY spot besides...I thought a man was brave with girls body,I mean you said that when you started your obsession with man"

I blushed as she said that but I know what she said was true I picked the...lacey...p...a...n...t...i...e...s. off of her and blushed a HARDER crimson red and moved my hands there and started rubbing them...I moved on her legs after a while and then she flipped while saying I have to do that part as well and moved my hands through her *gulp* awfully large chest but only quickly then moved constantly and after that she put her clothes back on and we were surronded by the guild once again...ONLY TO BE MET BY THEM BEING SCARED TO DEATH BY FREED!

*Mira P.O.V*

'I did Them so hmm...Who is next? AH! I know!.

.

.

.

.

.

..

"GRAY!"

"U-uho"

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JUVIA!"

"Juvia will protect Gray-sama as best as she can!"

*plop* goes the unconcius bodies.

* * *

**Did ya' like it?**

**WELL I WON'T LIKE WRITING GRUIVA!**

**"oh Gray-sama Juvia.."**

**SNEAK PEEK XD**

**I hope you like this! R&R PLZ**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**


	10. Gruvia!

**Story short: I am busy during the summer :/ BUT Good News: I found out the days I will be able to er... UPDATE on! ^.^ OCC for the chappy: Juvia -.-**

**Disclaimer: I wish, that I wouldn't have to write this! But no, I do NOT own FT if I did, FT would still be going.**

* * *

Gray P.O.V

"U... huh?" I asked when I saw I was, on top of Juvia. The girl who insists to call my Gray-sama. AS IF! She's just a stalker girl who is in love, and who is jealous if I SMILE at another girl. Only an Alien would want her! That means Leon is an alien.

"Wha-?" The girl mumbled. " Gray-sama? " she blushed. "What are you..?"

"A- ah!" I jump off of her and scratch the back of my head "sorry about that!" I felt the warmth crawl onto my cheeks

"G-Gray-sama? Where are your clothes!?" She blushed as red, as her blood coming out of her nose.

"HUH?" I look down to see, nothing but my cross necklace. The one Ur gave me- and my pants. Thank heavens I have PANTS! Or she'll be scared for life! "U-um... I don't know... Well it's just my shirt, right?" I questioned her.

"U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-uh... right!" She stammered in a cute way.

_'WAIT! Stammered in a CUTE way?!' _I screamed in my mind. " We need some shelter, Or the monster's that Mira, sent will come here " I stated bluntly. Looking at what looked like a shrine committed, to ... ME AND JUVIA?! What the heck is Gruvia? Why are their pictures of us kissing? That looks hand-drawn?

'_ Mira's shrine committed to us. ' _A part of my mind said. The part of one that only goes off when i'm around Lucy, not Juvia. I tried to banish the thought. But it stayed

"Hey Juvia?" I asked her. seductively.

" Y-y-y-y-y-yes? Gray-sama?"

"Can you come a little closer? I'm cold." I said. A white lie to get what you want doesn't hurt... right?

As she scoots over to where I am. I put my arms around her. for _warmth. _she doesn't mind. I _HOPE._

_"_Juvia?" I asked.

"yes?"

"I love you." I say bluntly

"Wha-?!" She never got to finish the sentance. I cut her off with a kiss.

When we broke apart. I asked one thing. She said yes. I Gray Fullbuster. Have Juvia Loxar, as a girlfriend.

* * *

**I tried to make this long. but I was a bit bored. ANYWAYS~~ SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! **

**viva tu viva ( Live your life )**

**{ Review if you love me }**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	11. Please Read

**I am sorry, but due to me being to busy this and the rest of my stories WILL be put on hold for now,**

**thank you for your time.**


	12. The cleanup

Mira's P.O.V

_'All the couples are done.' _ I thought while looking around the room. My eye landed on a long green haired mage from Fairy Tail; Freed._' Well... almost all the couples are done.'_

" Everyone! I have an announcement to make! " I shouted, " The guild is closed while, me and Freed clean everything up from the competition. I hope all you couples are happy!" I gushed at the end.

" WHA- "

" Now, now! Shoo! "

_' now's my chance! I can Finally ask Freed... or try to ask him... or er.. umm...- '_

" Mira? " A voice said pulling me out of my train of thought.

" Yes... Freed? "

" I was... wondering if... "

I smiled knowing what he was going to say, " I'd loved to, Freed! "

" R-really? Cool! "

" But we need to clean up the confetti, take off the t.v. and um.. make the guild look normal before we go. " I said before he thought to leave right now.

" Oh.. right. " he said while looking around, " Well I guess that settles that! let's go!

* * *

" So... Mira " Freed said while taking out of the last of the confetti, " about that date... well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a restaurant? "

I smiled, and hand in hand we walked to the fanciest restaurant in Magnolia.

* * *

**This is the last chapter. Sadly, our journey together has ended :(**

**also thank you to all who reviewed and to the numerous people who have suggest Mira X Freed.**

**I DO NOT OWN FT**


End file.
